


Nine’s a Crowd

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Gay Draco Malfoy, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Teenagers, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry and Draco Potter have been happily married for over twenty years. They have five wonderful children, all almost adults.The last thing they want is to fall pregnant again. Especially with Multiples.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Nine’s a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For ‘ The HP Domesticity Fest’
> 
> This was surprisingly difficult. I chose a prompt where I certainly bit of more than I could chew. 
> 
> Beta’d by a friend.

“Potter!”

The ear-splitting yell rang around the walls and corridors of The Potter home.

Caelum Potter was a short, skinny boy with oily blonde hair and a noticeable number of spots across his forehead and down the centre of his face. “Papa sounds maaaaaad,” he winced, looking up at his father.

Harry Potter cringed, the bottle of shaving cream in his hands. He was in his forties and starting to show his age: his signature raven coloured hair had streaks of white peppered throughout, but his glasses and scar still made him instantly recognisable at a glance. “We’re all Potters. It could be any of us,” he said, hopefully. “It’s probably James.” There was a long pause. “Okay, now, the trick to shaving is following the grain.”

Caelum squinted at him. “So, we’re just ignoring Papa being angry at you?”

“Could be anyone,” replied his father in a clipped voice. “And yes,” he added quickly.

“Harry James Potter, get down here right now!” bellowed the voice. “I am not above using unforgivable curses. Do not test me!”

“You’re definitely dead. I’ll remember you fondly, Dad,” said Caelum, grinning.

“I’ll pay you two hundred Galleons if you go downstairs and tell him I’m not home,” Harry begged.

“No way,” Callum replied, genuine fear in his eyes.

“We’ll wish me luck,” Harry said, putting down the bottle of shaving cream. “I’ll be right back.”

“No, you won’t,” Callum replied, smirking.

Harry winced and tugged open the bathroom door as Albus and Scorpius poked their heads out of their respective bedrooms.

“Albus, can you teach Callum to shave?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” questioned Albus, grinning. “But what did you do, crash the car?” He was tall and had inherited Harry’s dark hair and eyes; his face resembled some of his own most recognisable features, although softened slightly.

"Oh, no, he was really angry,” asked Scorpius. “Did you have an affair? Do we have a secret sibling?" He was Albus’s fraternal twin. He had platinum white hair and a pair of curious grey eyes peering over the top of his glasses, which were more rectangular than Harry’s. Scorpius resembled Harry's father, James - at least according to the few photos Harry had, anyway.

“No. Nothing like that,” Harry dismissed. As he walked downstairs masking his concern, he was only semi-certain that he was not walking to his death.

Standing in the centre of the living room was Draco Potter. His expression was firm and judging; it was a look that Harry feared. Draco's body had changed considerably since Hogwarts - he was much thicker, but after four pregnancies it was hardly something Harry could fault him for. “I knew I should have listened to Hermione and got your dick chopped off,” Draco muttered, eyes narrowing at Harry.

Harry winced and instinctively cupped his genitals. “What?”

“You, you fertile git! You're the problem!” Draco said; he was seething angrily, face flushing with rage.

“Oh!" said Harry, his eyes widening in realisation. “You're...? But we’re...”

“Old and past our sexual prime? Apparently not. Apparently male carriers, just like women, get a boost of fertility in their age. A big burst of bloody fertility," Draco's eyes narrowed further until they were almost closed.

“So, we’re having a baby?”

“More than one,” Draco muttered.

“Twins?” Harry said, with perhaps slightly too much enthusiasm.

“Higher.”

“Triplets?” Harry winced, now beginning to understand why Draco was livid.

"Higher," Draco answered gravely

"Oh, four?" Harry asked, becoming pale. He was definitely in trouble.

“Yes, four children. Four of your wretched spawn. Four! I am almost forty-five. I’m far too old to be doing this, you git!” Draco exclaimed, slapping Harry’s chest.

“Ow!” Harry winced.

“Good. I’m glad it hurts!” Draco said, shoulders heaving. “I have to give birth in five months.”

“How far along are you?” Harry said gently.

“Sixteen weeks. Not particularly what I want to discover in what was supposed to be a normal healer’s appointment,” Draco said, lifting up his shirt. “Look, I’m already showing.”

"I think you're just fat," Harry commented, pressing his hand to Draco's stomach covered in old stretch marks from his previous pregnancies; the skin was soft and plump.

“Excuse you?” Draco snapped eyes flaring, brushing Harry’s hands away. “It is the Quadruplets. Absolutely. I am not fat.”

“I’ve seen you inhale a bag of crisps. You can’t claim that belly is just the babies that have been in there for four months.”

"Fine, then our previously moochers then," Draco sighed, finally relenting, his shoulders dropping. "We can't do this again."

“We can try,” Harry smiled. “And I’ll absolutely get my tubes tied.”

Draco collapsed into Harry’s arms and snuggled into him. “Thank you, because four children are going to make me look huge.”

“Four. You know what that means?”

“No?” Draco questioned with a weary sigh.

“We’ll have more children than the Weasleys.”

“I hate you,” Draco muttered tediously.

“I believe you,” Harry grinned planting a gentle kiss on Draco’s cheek and hugging his belly reassuringly. He also felt a little embarrassed; somehow neither of them had noticed for the last sixteen weeks. Although it made sense now – the bug that Draco had come down with may, in fact, have been morning sickness.

* * *

“So, when’s the funeral?” Scorpius asked, hesitating in the doorway and clutching a book tightly under his arm.

“Postponed,” Harry smirked, stirring a pot of pasta sauce.

“Right... So, what did you do?” Scorpius asked.

“Err...” said Harry, hesitating. “I’ll tell you once your brothers and Lily come down.”

“Oh, so it’s bad then. Great...” Scorpius commented, opening his book.

“It’s not bad.”

The front door slammed open and Draco and Harry’s oldest son James grunted unimpressed. He had dark hair and was the spitting image of Draco if he decided to dress up as Harry. "Hi," he grunted.

"Hello, James," Harry called out. "How was practice?"

“Meh,” said James giving a disgruntled reply.

Scorpius smirked and turned a page on his book. “So you're keeper again for another year?”

James swore under his breath and walked into the laundry, dumping his muddy Quidditch gear into the sink. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yes, you do. You're going to spend the next month whining about it,” Albus commented, walking down into the living room.

"Oh, Merlin, has James not moved into the position he wanted?” Lily groaned, walking down the stairs. She was in her seventh year and was plump with red hair. If Harry was being honest plump was probably underselling it, but he also was completely supportive of his daughter and her body, which was something Draco had been quite insistent on.

“They’re stupid. Fucking Claude chose McLaggan over me! He’s rubbish. He’s taken so many Bludgers to the head!”

“Yes, yes, you can complain later about Puddlemere’s inability to choose a good team later,” Draco dismissed as he entered the living room. Caelum was by his side, adhesive bandages plastered over his chin and a couple on his cheeks.

James snorted. "What happened to you, Cal?"

“He’s learning to shave. I recall you weren’t any better,” Draco pointed out coolly. “Go sit down, all of you.” Begrudgingly the five siblings sat around the kitchen table, all waiting.

“Right, how do we start this?” Harry asked, looking at Draco.

“It’s your fault. So, you certainly can,” Draco offered, crossing his arms.

"Right... Well... Err..." Harry stumbled over his words. "Your Papa and I, you see, we're..." he looked at Draco, whose eyes narrowed.

“Well, your Papa is pregnant.”

“Now I understand why you were in trouble,” Scorpius nodded, grinning to himself.

“You haven’t been practicing safe sex? Shouldn’t you be taking precautions?” Asked James, grinning.

“We are not having this conversation,” Draco muttered. “You are not one to be lecturing us on safe sex.”

“I haven’t got anyone pregnant, unlike Dad, and you're only having one. Why are you making such a thing about it? It's not like there aren't five of us.”

“Are you really pregnant?” asked Albus, confused.

“Oh, trust me. I am pregnant,” Draco answered.

“The point is we want you involved,” Harry reinforced.

“So, you can get free babysitting? Right... I want to be paid” James crossed his arms.

“We’re not paying you. You need the practice,” Draco said simply. “Because your Dad seems to be dodging this: I’m not pregnant with one baby; I’m having four - Quadruplets in fact.”

The faces of their five practically adult children were a picture: a combination of shock and horror.

“Nothing?” asked Harry, frowning. “No congratulations?”

“Four?” Albus asked. “Seriously?”

“Unfortunately,” Draco sighed.

“You are obviously the first ones to know. Don’t start spreading it please,” ordered Harry.

“Are you going to kick us all out then?” James asked.

“Not quite. Although moving to the manor might be something we have to consider,” Draco admitted, honestly.

Harry groaned; he’d spent most of their marriage actively trying to avoid moving into Malfoy Manor, certain it was a terrible idea. “Anyway, we’ll figure it out,” Harry admitted honestly.

“So... Is it girls? Do you know what you're having?” Lily questioned.

“I won’t know until I give birth,” Draco smiled. “This pregnancy was a surprise. I figure I might as well keep that going.”

* * *

“Harry?” Hermione asked amusement tingeing her voice.

"Huh," Harry said suddenly jolting forward, papers scattering as he was prevented from drifting off to sleep.

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you go home?” Hermione asked. “Or get a coffee?”

“Because home is what is exhausting me,” Harry admitted, before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. “Draco has been... sick,” admitted Harry, uncertain if he should admit Draco’s pregnancy given that Hermione was his Boss.

"Coffee then," Hermione said wryly. "But don't overwork yourself," she reminded. "Do you have the paperwork on the arrests made in Shoreditch? I've got to face a press conference later, and I want to have my facts correct.”

“I’ll grab it,” Harry nodded, yawning. He got up and found the file buried under a couple of leather-bound tomes. “Actually, I was meaning to talk. I’ll have to take some err leave in five months-ish,” Harry said handing over the file.

“Draco making you take him on holiday?” Hermione asked, wryly.

“I wish. No, he’s pregnant.”

“Oh! Congratulations,” Hermione smiled. Harry winced instinctively. “Not congratulations? I’m confused. Has something happened between you two? Are you fighting?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just – he’s having Quadruplets,” Harry said uneasily.

“That would do it,” Hermione reasoned. “That’s impressive.”

“Yeah. Draco’s been hormonal and everything is a bit stressful. Especially with everyone home for the summer", Harry trailed off. "Anyway, I'm going to need parental leave. And then all my long service leave and annual leave...”

“Of course,” Hermione nodded. “And new babies are exciting?” She pointed out.

“But four? I want to be excited. But I’m terrified. Hermione, what if Draco or I die before they're of age? What will they think when their parents are old enough to be their grandparents?" Harry vented; they were worries he hadn’t been comfortable to admit to Draco.

“They won’t care” Hermione reasoned, “And if anything happens you have five practically adult children who will help and lots of friends who will support you.”

“I’m still scared.”

“And that’s fine. But you know you both have a strong support network,” Hermione reassured. “How’s Draco coping?”

“He’s making me get the snip,” Harry admitted. “But I've been trying hard to take the..."

“I don’t blame him. You weren’t trying to get pregnant, were you?”

“No, not at all,” Harry reassured. “So four is a big unexpected surprise.”

“You and Draco raised five children together. I'm sure you'll manage another four," Hermione reassured.

"Thank you," said Harry nodding, feeling a little reassured. "You'll have to convince Draco of that, however."

* * *

“Papa, how many boxes are there?" Scorpius groaned as he lifted a cardboard box and carried it down from the attic.

“Well, your Dad is a hoarder,” Draco commented, mask over his mouth to protect him from inhaling all the dust that coated everything. His belly was bulging considerably and he’d already developed an obvious waddle. The time to his due date seemed to be slipping away. “Oh Merlin, he kept this,” he said as he pulled out some tattered bottle green dress robes from a box he was fishing through. “Honestly, it wasn’t like any of you would wear these.”

“Then charity?” Albus asked crossing his arms.

“No, put it in my room. I’ll put them up in the wardrobe. Your Dad might still fit in them,” Draco commented. “His taste hasn’t improved since.”

“Right,” Albus smiled wryly, picking the box up. “Why aren't you making James help us?”

“James has Quidditch,” Draco dismissed.

“Can we at least get masks?" Albus asked, sneezing as he walked down the stairs.

“I'm Pregnant. You two can cope,” Draco commented.

“I hope we get asthma,” Albus muttered under his breath to Scorpius as they passed each other.

“You can’t use that as an excuse for everything,” Scorpius complained, out of breath as he grabbed another box.

“Well, if you want more help, invite your friends around. Who are you dating nowadays?" Draco suggested casually. “They could help?”

“Nice try Papa. No,” Scorpius replied.

“Then stop complaining,” Draco answered. He rubbed his belly and sat down on a box. “You four are so active today, I think my insides have begun to bruise.” Albus and Scorpius would help clear the attic out and perhaps they’d move James or Caelum up there. Then they’d use one of their rooms for the Nursery. But there was still so much to be done. Scorpius returned and sat down next to Draco. “Where’s Albus?”

“Getting some water,” Scorpius commented. “So, being pregnant? This is going to sound dumb but... is it hard?”

Draco smiled. “It depends. Labour is hard absolutely. But with pregnancy, it depends on your body. I had five children and four pregnancies. It hasn't been all terrible for me; others have certainly had other experiences.” Draco reflected. “Luna struggled to conceive for a long time before she had the twins.”

“But how did you know you wanted children with Dad?” Scorpius asked.

"Well. I was a massive git at Hogwarts and frankly, I could have ended up imprisoned if it wasn’t for his intervention. But he has always been good to me. He treated me better than I was used to and cared about my wellbeing, wanting to make sure I was comfortable," Draco said, smiling as he remembered. "I didn't really believe that he wanted me until he proposed. I perhaps expected, at some point, for him to get bored. After we got married, I felt comfortable, and my anxieties about my relationship disappeared. We began to consider about having our own children. Your grandparent’s wanted an heir and Harry has always wanted a family of his own,” Draco explained, rubbing his belly gently. “Why?”

“I just wondered. Six pregnancies are a lot and I just wondered how much you wanted it. I suppose” Scorpius said, trying to explain himself.

“Well, I think if left to my own devices. I wouldn’t have had children. But I also don’t regret any of you either,” Draco reflected patting Scorpius's knee.

“Water,” Albus cut in carrying a trio of glasses. “I have dropped at least half of one on the stairs, so careful going down,” Albus commented.

“I was thinking we should tell Papa about our plan,” Scorpius said, looking up at Albus.

Albus nodded. "Right..." He handed the glass to Draco and another to Scorpius. "I suppose I'll start. Scorpius and I have decided we want to move out. We've started applying for apartments."

Draco's eyes flared. "Absolutely not. You’re forbidden."

“Forbidden?!? Papa, you can’t be serious?” Scorpius asked, practically laughed from the absurdity.

“I’m not having you or any of your siblings moving out due to the babies. We have more than enough room,” Draco insisted.

“Papa. We don’t,” Albus commented. “Isn’t that why we’re clearing the attic?”

“Where is the nursery going to go exactly?” Scorpius questioned.

“Well...” Draco hummed uncertainly.

"Papa?" Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

“Alright, so, your father and I have talked. And I think that it's about time we moved into the Manor. James will inherit it all of course. But frankly, the place is big enough for all of you to raise children in.”

“Has Dad agreed?” Albus asked.

"He'll have to. I'm having Quadruplets; he's got to make up for that. Otherwise yes, this is the backup plan.”

Albus and Scorpius sighed. “We could just move out?” Scorpius suggested rubbing his temple.

“Not happening,” Draco waved it off. “If you're that fussy, you two could move up here and decorate it.”

“We could just do it,” Albus pointed out. “We don’t need your approval.”

“You two are my boys. I want you both at home until you're married. With Hogwarts, you spend nine months of the year off at school. And you came back older and different. I missed a lot,” Draco admitted.

“You didn’t miss much,” Scorpius admitted, frowning.

“Yes, I did. When you two boys start having children you will understand. There are so many things I didn’t get to see.” Draco smiled and cupped their cheeks. “Alright, let’s get this finished before your Dad gets home.”

"Yes, Papa," they groaned.

* * *

Draco sighed in relief, as Harry rubbed the ointment on his back. “Helping?”

“Absolutely,” Draco smiled.

“Do you two need a room?” Ron grimaced, turning away and shuddering.

“Your back would ache too if you had four infants growing rapidly inside you,” Draco muttered. “It’s like carrying a sack of potatoes constantly. Your body is always straining.”

“You do it wonderfully,” Harry reassured.

Draco smiled. “Then please continue the massage,” he suggested.

“Still - four more children,” laughed Ron. “I’m impressed Harry got you pregnant again – a brave choice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco glowered, narrowing his eyes at Ron.

“It’s not a fight you two!” Hermione commented.

“You know they like any excuse,” Ginny chuckled, shaking the cocktail shaker. “And, Draco, you are you still on the moody end of hormonal.”

“And yet I’m not above hexing anyone who calls me moody,” Draco retorted casually, taking a sip of his irritatingly non-alcoholic drink.

"Okay, Hun,” said Harry, rubbing Draco’s shoulders.

“Mhmm,” sighed Draco, relaxing into Harry’s arms.

“Have got started on a nursery yet?” Ginny asked as she poured the cocktail out into a pair of glasses.

“Well, Albus and Scorpius are moving into the attic and their rooms will become the nursery and playroom respectively, unless Harry consents to move into the manor."

Harry sighed wearily. “We’re not moving into the manor. Merlin knows what curses and ghosts haunt that place.”

"Well, at least you've planned it out," Hermione commented wryly. “But you’ve got a birth plan?”

“Yeah. The healer we see is certain I'll need to be on bed rest toward the end. Due to my age, it makes it a risky pregnancy,” Draco muttered making air quotes with his fingers.

“That’s normal.”

“I don’t like the inference,” Draco replied haughtily.

“We’re all old now. It always looks ridiculous when people try to fight it,” Ron commented. “Look at Dumbledore. He had a beard so long you could practically trip over it.”

“Otherwise, you start looking like Rita Skeeter. She looks like a melted candle,” Ginny grinned.

“I almost wish I died young. Then I could have retained my beauty,” Draco muttered.

“No, you don't," Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Draco's middle, which looked a little like a large pumpkin stuffed under his jumper.

“You won’t love me when I’m fat and old.”

“Is that different from now?” Ron questioned.

Hermione visibly slid away from him. “Brave of you.”

“I am inclined to agree,” Draco muttered reaching for his wand.

"I'm not cleaning blood out of the carpet," Harry said snatching Draco's wand out of reach.

“Can I hex him? Just a small one?” Draco begged. “I’ll let you have your way with me,” Draco offered rubbing his round belly. “I can probably do sexy if you turn the lights off.”

Harry chortled. “It’s so very tempting love. But I know how you think,” Harry grinned embracing him warmly. “Big pregnant belly and all.”

“So, I am big?” Draco bristled.

“You're having quadruplets. The answer should be obvious,” Harry pointed out.

Draco whacked him. “Git!” he snapped. “Your children are doing this to me. And your previous ones gave me love handles!”

There was a sound of disagreement from the others. “What? Does the geek chorus have other opinions?”

“You have a sweet tooth. A big one,” Ginny pointed out.

“And you’ve had five children. There aren’t that many who would be expected to have kept their figure,” Hermione offered. “I’m not as thin as I was at Hogwarts.”

“Yes, but Weasley is a fat lump. It was to be expected that you’d end up putting on weight married to him,” Draco replied pithily and then sighed, collapsing into Harry’s arms “Fine. Obviously, I ought to be on a diet then.”

“That’s not what they’re saying,” Harry insisted.

“It’s exactly what they’re saying,” Draco harrumphed. As he heaved himself up. “Get used to the couch.”

“Draco!” Harry protested. “Please sit. You know I like your body. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be pregnant!”

Draco sighed. “I find it egregious when you use logic on me. Can you at least get me some ice cream?”

“Absolutely,” Harry grinned, not wanting to force the argument to go on any further. “Biscuits and cream?” Harry asked.

“Biscuits and cream?” Ginny questioned squinting.

“I refuse to degrade my larynx by using American-isms. Cookies, indeed.”

“So, moving on... Are you managing?” Hermione asked, changing the topic.

“Well. I’m trying not to over think things,” Draco admitted honestly. “My anxiety is through the roof.”

“Really? Hadn’t guessed,” Ginny asked putting her glass down.

“Well, I’m hardly young, and I'm having quadruplets. So, dying from this is a real possibility,” Draco admitted the nerves in his voice clear. There was a sigh from Harry in the kitchen.

“Draco. I’m never ever going to claim to be an expert in pregnancy,” Ron declared.

“Oh Merlin, here we go,” Ginny sighed rolling her eyes.

“Bu my mum had seven pregnancies, and she’s still kicking. Draco, I'm sure you’ll be fine,” Ron insisted.

"Well. Draco, you aren't wrong that pregnancy at your age is risky, especially with multiples. There is a real possibility that all four children may not survive to full term,” Hermione begun.

“That’s a cherry thought,” Ron muttered.

“However, wizards have a higher survival rate than Muggles do regarding pregnancies. Especially considering you’ll need to be induced.”

“It still scares me. Albus and Scorpius want to move out, but... I sort of forbade them. I’m just worried that if anything does happen to me, I want all my family here,” Draco admitted.

“Nothing will happen. You are very strong,” Harry said, offering a bowl of cookies and cream ice cream. “You’ll give birth and we’ll have four wonderful new children.”

* * *

“You have ruined me!” Draco muttered glaring at his belly. He sat in Pyjamas the duvet sitting at his waist. "You've made me fat! And Swollen! And Huge! Frankly, I don't know what I'm getting out of this."

“Four beautiful children?” Hermione suggested as she sat on the bed.

“Beautiful is debatable. They are half of Harry’s genetics!” Draco commented.

“Ouch,” Harry commented from the doorway. “What kind of tea would you like: Green, Camomile, English Breakfast or Melbourne Breakfast?”

“Melbourne Breakfast?” Hermione squinted.

“Dudley gifted it last Christmas. It's terrific. A Pot of that, please, and throw out the green tea – it’s just water with leaves in it," Draco muttered.

“Isn’t that all tea?” Hermione pointed out.

“Yes. But that one tastes especially like water,” Draco muttered.

“I like it,” Harry commented, “So does Scorpius.”

“Pft,” Draco rolled his eyes. “His taste is dubious.”

“Really?” Hermione enquired.

"He has a thing for your son," Draco said casually. "I caught Hugo with his tongue down Scorpius throat during the summer.”

Hermione looked surprised. “I’m impressed about your restraint in not bringing it up with Ron,” she admitted as Draco grinned like a cat.

"Tea," Harry said, bringing in a tray and some cake.

Draco grinned. “Thank you,” he said, taking it.

Harry smiled and handed Hermione a teacup. “Draco, do you want me to get you a hot water bottle or an ice pack? Or...”

Draco grinned. "I'm fine, thank you..."

“Okay, well, if you're sure,” said Harry, warmly. He glanced down at Draco’s belly. “If you feel any twinges...”

"Fine, you can touch it," Draco muttered.

Harry’s face lit up and he stroked Draco’s stomach. “Hi babies, it’s your Dad; I can’t wait till your all here. It’s going to be wonderful.”

“You're not the one who has to birth them,” Draco commented.

Harry kissed Draco’s lips and pressed his head against him. “I’m proud of you. You know that.”

“I’m still going on a diet.”

“But your arse is so big! Don’t ruin it!” Harry pouted.

“This is getting very close to things I don’t need to see,” Hermione commented.

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "I have to spoil him twice as much to combat his self-doubt.”

“You haven’t wet the bed because you're too heavy to lever yourself out in time,” Draco commented flatly.

Hermione suppressed a giggle. “How long until you're induced?”

"Two weeks. Thirteen and a half long, long, long days,” Draco muttered. “And because it’s quads. I can’t even get Harry to fuck it out of me.”

“Has that ever worked?” Hermione scoffed. “When I was overdue with Hugo, Mum just suggested I eat lots of curry. I just got the runs.”

Draco grinned. “Yes, Harry loves curry. I prefer Chinese.”

“Do you two ever agree with anything?”

“No,” Harry shrugged.

“Actually, we agree on quite a lot. I just play devil's advocate because it annoys him,” admitted Draco, grinning.

“Slytherin,” Harry prompted. “That’s why Scorpius and Albus are your favourites.”

“They aren’t. I don’t have favourites," Draco insisted. Harry rolled his eyes but jugged Draco reassuringly.

“Well, how’s the house looking? How’s the nursery?”

“Almost done, although I wanted to kill Draco after those IKEA cribs he picked out.”

“The instructions are pictographs. Even Weasley would have managed.”

Hermione chuckled. “They are pretty easy, Harry.”

“Trust me, I built four of them. James and I struggled,” Harry maintained. “But it’s ready. We’re not painting it though. They’ll make do.”

"Can you tell we've given up? The children are going to run rings around us,” Draco commented, rubbing his belly. “We’re not lucky enough to have four easy children.”

* * *

“Papa?” Lily asked poking her head around the door. “Dad said they’re going to Apparate the babies out? That can’t be true?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Not quite,” he admitted. “Did they not teach you at school? Actually, never mind, I certainly didn’t learn it, though the processes have similarities. It was the simplest way to explain it to your father. In reality, if they did that, my organs would be everywhere and you'd be down a parent."

“Stop telling them you're going to die in childbirth. That won’t happen,” Harry commented as he passed the doorway with a basket of washing. “James, where are all the towels?!”

Draco shook his head. “Anyway, the easiest way to explain it is like this: the midwife will essentially remove the quads without actually cutting me open.”

Lily squinted. “That makes even less sense.”

Draco nodded. “Well, imagine...” he paused and looked down at his belly. “Basically, they do a focused Splinching. So, part of my belly is removed, and they lift the babies out. And then they re-attach it.”

Lily’s eyes widened in horror. “They do what? I am never getting pregnant. You don’t feel anything do you?”

“Oh, absolutely not. Could you imagine? No, I’m unconscious through the whole thing,” Draco said wryly. “Come sit down and keep me company, while your Father runs around like a footless chicken.”

Lily sighed. “Papa, please stay off Tiktok.”

"I'm on bed rest. I'm running out of books because your father refuses to buy me more. So yes, I’m on ‘Tiktok’, but I don’t post. I have limits. Although I am wondering if I’m still young enough to Dab.”

Lily groaned from embarrassment as she sat down next to him. “So, have you picked out names?”

“No, which is only for the best, as I’m grateful your father has run out of influential individuals to name them after.”

“James has a bet going one will be called Rubeus,” Lily commented.

“I didn’t let him do that with Caelum and I’m not letting him do it this time,” Draco reassured her. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Me?”

“Yes, I have four children of undetermined gender. I’m open to options and I trust your taste.”

“Really, you do?”

"James is like your father. Scorpius suggested names that, while having literary origins, are a little out there. And Albus hates his name so he'll suggest incredibly normal ones."

"Careful, with the way Hugo and Scorpius go at it there could be grandchildren," Lily joked.

Draco looked firm. “I hope not. They should be waiting until marriage.”

“Papa, no one waits until marriage. You have to try before you buy.”

“Hmm,” Draco hummed, his eyes narrowing. “I will take back my suggestion for baby names.”

"Hey," Lily said, reaching over and rubbing Draco's belly. "Let me manifest."

“If you bring out crystals you can leave,” Draco muttered flatly. “Honestly, I still can’t believe Luna got you interested in those.”

Lily pursed her lips. “I’m not rising to that Papa. Alright, anyway, hmm, I’m assuming that Harry Jr or Ron Jr is off the table.”

“Absolutely. They don’t need the ego boosts,” said Draco. “And I don’t want to doom any of them to morbid obesity like Weasley.”

“Well, how about Arthur Lucius Potter?”

“Hmm. The middle name won’t go, but I don’t hate it. Ooh, on that thought Andromeda Narcissa could work on the unlikely chance I have another daughter.”

“Unlikely?” Lily frowned.

“You are one in a million, sweetheart, but, yes, it’s a little unlikely.”

"Well, okay, you could name one Hermione?”

“No, she banned that. Your middle name was going to be Hermione, but she said no.”

“Okay, uhm, Cedric?”

“Harry would cry too much, and be even more rubbish at disciplining them,” Draco dismissed. “Who else died that your father liked?”

“Papa!” Lily said in horror, although she couldn’t help but laugh. “Neville?”

“Hmm... Neville Ronald Potter.”

“You caved,” Lily grinned.

“After Ronald McDonald, obviously.”

"Obviously," Lily said breaking into a fit of laughter, Draco following suit.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked hovering in the doorway.

"We're deciding on Baby names," Lily said trying to regain composure.

"Are there any good ones or should I be worried?" Harry asked, kissing Draco's forehead.

“So far: Arthur, Neville Ronald, and Andromeda Narcissa.”

“Oh. Wait, why doesn’t Arthur have a middle name?” Harry asked.

"She suggested Lucius," Draco said simply.

“Ah. How about Rubeus?” Harry asked, brightly.

"No," Draco said flatly.

“Regulus?” Harry asked, thinking.

Draco smiled a little. “I don’t mind that one. Let’s save that. We have four children to potentially name.”

“Yes, we do. Now, Lily, do you want to pack a bag? The Midwife will be here in an hour and I assume you kids will want to be out of the house? I spoke to Nanna Weasley and you're all welcome to stay there if you like?" Harry suggested. "You can go to a friend, but let me know where.”

“An hour? It’s that soon?” Draco sighed. “Help me to the toilet. I refuse to defecate again in front of Lucinda.” He waved an arm at Harry. Harry smiled and gave Draco a supportive arm as he heaved himself out of bed.

Draco put a hand on his back as his firm round stomach led him, puffing and out of breath. “Merlin I’m unfit,” Draco whined.

“You’re pregnant and running out of room. Stop being hard on yourself,” Harry said, rubbing the roundest part of Draco’s stomach.

“Shan’t. Especially when you still have abs and I jiggle”

Harry ignored him. “Come on. There’s time for some tea and some cake.”

“Ooh cake,” Draco smiled, as he slowly lumbered into the en-suite.

Harry marvelled at Draco. He happily scoffed a couple of slices of cake and some tea before relaxing back in bed as the Midwife examined him. Lucinda Morerow was a trained Healer and Midwife and had helped delivered Caelum. She was Persian with a warm smile and a tall thin body. She gave him a set of potions to drink, which Draco forced down, impressively with no complaint.

“I love you, but if I die you’re naming one of the children after me,” Draco said, eyelids already struggling to stay open.

“Absolutely,” assured Harry, kissing Draco gently. “But you won’t die. I love you, Draco.”

“Alright, relax Draco, your quite safe,” Lucinda reassured calmly.

And then Draco was asleep. Oddly it felt like the smoothest of any of the births, which Draco had proceeded with naturally. Draco was laid out; his belly exposed and was covered with an oily blue substance. Lucinda was calm and looking not even remotely flustered as she waved her wand over Draco's belly and a hole appeared, exposing Draco's innards.

Harry admittedly felt very sick at that point and had to look away. However, one by one, four infants were removed from Draco’s womb. Harry hadn’t looked how it had been done, as he was rather aware he might have fainted.

“Harry, you can look,” Lucinda reassured wryly. Harry peered out from between fingers and smiled as he saw four bundles lying wrapped up.

"Draco's okay?"

“Perfectly. Half an hour and he’ll wake up; he’ll need to take strong pain relief for a few days yet. Congratulations Harry.”

"Thank you,” said Harry. “And the babies?"

“Two boys and two girls,” said Lucinda, smiling gently as one started to cry; she lifted the bundle into her arms and began to rock the infant gently, cradling it.”

Harry grinned. "Thank you.”

Draco was back to normal, other than some scaring which quickly faded as Harry rubbed cream into it. Hermione and Luna had come around to assist, helping manage the four babies as Draco recovered. Once he was awake and all four infants fed, Draco relaxed. “We did it.”

“You did it. I’m never not going to be impressed by you,” Harry said. “Do you need another pillow or a blanket?”

“I’m okay,” Draco smiled. “Have you settled on the final name?”

“Minerva Hermione Potter,” Harry smiled. “I nagged her into letting me use it as a middle name.”

"Minerva, Andromeda, Arthur, and Neville," Draco smiled. "And I suppose you can use Rubeus as Arthur’s middle name.”

“Are you sure?” Harry smiled as he sat down on the bed.

“I am. I know how important he is to you. And I know I've been a lot,” Draco admitted.

“I know. But I married you, I knew what I was getting into,” Harry said kissing Draco’s cheek. “If you're up for it, I'll run you a hot bath?”

Draco smiled wryly. “That sounds utterly wonderful. Help me up? My legs are still a little numb.”

Harry smiled and climbed off the bed. Then, as if they had all timed it together, four very loud cries came down the corridor. “I’ll go check on them and then get started on your bath. I don’t want you lifting a finger for at least two weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: Thank you for reading this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the author a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
